tetakanpemusnahfandomcom_ms-20200214-history
Spectre
Basics thumb|158px|Yeah! Kill you! Created Oct 2010 as the 5th permanent Militia member, as the Militia captain, filling in for Miyu. She is currently 20 years old (Form 1 Peralihan class so a year late) and in Upper Form six. She's unknowingly trained by a Folcroft agent Wraith in "P.E. Classes" After SPM, she took the admission test and passed. Her death was then faked so that she can be officially 'dead' to become a full fledged operative (rank: Lieutenant) without any connection or home as they are considered liabilities. She was then given a fake identity under the name "Jolin Chai". She excels in CQB and unconventional warfare. There are also two magical weapons wielded, i.e. a sentient scarf and a hallowed gurkha knife. She trains Sammy from an unranked civilian to a sharpshooter who can hold her own in battles. Wraith still supervises her until now, constantly checking and evaluating her performance in the sidelines. Revelation It is revealed, that she is indeed the mirror version of Lady Phantom as she was found to have a DNA which is chiral (double helix winds the opposite direction) to Phantom's. Her teleportation skills also in a way mirrors Phantom's time-traveling ability, and both abilities are taxing to their mind and body (rarely used). Appearance thumb|Both, in Tranhaus Short raven hair with exception with a stray strand of hair across her face, with black eyes. Initial design inspired by Lady from DMC 3. She wears a uniform of Form 6 student (blue skirt, white shirt). Armed with a hallowed Gurkha blade and a kurz machinepistol, with a long scarf for strangling. Personality She is serious at all times, except off duty. Unlike the villainess, she is not elegant, shy, and has a bad sense of humour. She can not even do a simple Phantom impression. She speaks in short sentences - straight to the point. Secretly harbors a crush towards her employer Hisa.exe. She likes to think about existential stuff and colloquialism and is not shy of sharing her intrigue. She asks such questions even when fighting an enemy, or being in a villain's lair. Weapons and abilities She is usually armed with a Spectre M4 submachinegun with initials I.C.M on it. Her melee weapon is a regular gurkha force kukri, but her primary melee weapon is a long striped scarf which seems to be alive. It can bind and wrap foes to restrain them, and to lesser uses - choke foes. Her eyes, which glows green at times is an indication of a hypnosis ability (which she rarely demonstrates). She fights using the highly versatile and improvisational ''Systema ''martial arts. The said martial art can give her edge even being outnumbered, handcuffed or outgunned. She has a teleportation spell which enables her to call in a Hellgate which can be used to travel to anywhere she wishes. However the travel through the gates looks gruesome - she is disassembled into pieces of flesh and bone before being sucked through the gate where she reassembles at the destination. She has advanced tactical training, and combat skills comparable to Jill and Yuri. She calls unranked militia members such as Kazzer, Sammy and Scorn as "Cadets". Her actual rank, however, is unknown. Relationships * Hisa.exe - Employee, Crush * Dora Anish - Rival * Calyx - Sparring Partner * Lady Phantom - Nemesis * Hisa - reluctant enemy * Nighthawk - Rival Artist's Notes Quotes thumb|left|Spectre is disapoint Gallery Spech90.png Spec phan.png spectre tranhaus.png|In Tranh Haus tampan.png|Versus Parangsakti blink_by_sicherheitpolizei-d30uj41.png|Spectre blink mercurial_spectre_by_sicherheitpolizei-d30szt4.png|Spectre in her sneaking suit my_own_summer_by_sicherheitpolizei-d30t1fw.png|Action Ready we_the_reserveless_by_sicherheitpolizei-d31m58f.png|With her boss Hisa.exe spectre____a_t____by_the_strider_retsu-d33imwr.jpg|Spectre fanart by Strider Retsu 100173.png|Spectre, still trapped in Tranh Haus spectrenurse.png|Spectre Nurse ghostface_in_reverse_by_crocface-d36e499.jpg|By Crocface hsspctr.png|Unrequited love? tayt.png|Monochrome Spectre Spectreslife.png|Her daily life. Spectre's alignment.png|Nomad and Phanny are aware of Spectre's abilities shit foight scene.png|fight scene spectrelasergun.png spectr confus.jpg Theme Song As she was called an impostor during the 'Mirror Mirror' saga, she doubted her own existence. This song fits the theme, and becomes her own theme. thumb|400px|center|"There is no you...." After returning from Tranh Haus she resumes her duties, and takes over Militia as a new LT. She is as calm as Miyu and this song reflects her calmness together with her inner doubt. thumb|300px|right|Ku mencari hati yang ku benci...